Talk:Hidan
Birthday Removed "December 30" as his birthday because there is no reliable source/reference for it. Made a number of spelling changes, some grammar changes, added a picture to illustrate the symbol Hidan uses, as well as divided the large chunk of events that was previously only labeled the "Hunt for the Nine-Tails." Reworded some sentences, tried to stay consistent with tense and added some information with appropriate chapter references. Anticipating his debut in the animation,"N/A" was included. Should the hunt for the Nine-Tails actually be hunt for the Two-Tails? Also, leafninja.com labels Hidan's unique technique as "Kami no Sabaki - God's Judgment" although it's unknown of this is official http://leafninja.com/ninjutsu-08.php#002. Ecclaed 23:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Don't use N/A, just leave it blank so that the infobox leaves that row out. As for tense, the Background, Abilities, , etc... Sections are a sort of present/neutral tense, and the Part of the Story should be past-tense. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Mar 28, 2008 @ 04:50 (UTC) Would it be right to call Hidan dead? It says that he will lose his Jashin imortality if he doesn't kill every couple days, ans seeing as he's dismimbered in a hole, dont see how he could do that. So once his immortaility is gone, and since he's been decapitated he would be dead. User:CursedSealOfRyan Hidan's dead and in the third data book it had Hidan and every other Akatsuki's birthday, Grass Village I noticed that Hidan's profile here has no village affilation. I think hes from the Grass village. If you look clsely or look at a close-up of his headband(worn around his neck) then you will see it looks like the Grass village haedband.Want more proof? compare his and Zetsu's.Saimaroimaru 20:58, 13 May 2008 (UTC) The Grass village headband contains four vertical straight lines, Hidans has three diagonal wavy lines. Not the same. Omnibender 00:54, 14 May 2008 (UTC) And since you brought it up, when and where did you see Zetsus headband? Jacce 06:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I didn't compare it to Zetsus, Saimaroimaru says that Zetsu's from the Grass village, so I took a look at Grass headbands from the Chunin exam arc. They're not the same. And I think that in some episode we can see Zetsu's headband in his neck. Not 100% sure though. Omnibender 15:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Read again. "Want more proof? compare his and Zetsu's." Jacce 16:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : Hidan is from the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs. Just about everywhere I look seems to call it. proper citation may be needed though...Acacia Akiyama 04:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::This is a quite old topic, before we knowed that he came from Hot springs. Jacce 05:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah I noticed that after. Thanks for telling me though ^w^ Acacia Akiyama 15:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ok After eviewing my evidence I was wrong. Hidan is still unkown. Hidan is from teh land of mist. The four straight vertical lines are for teh land of rain, like pain and konan. And Zetsu isn;t from teh grass, he's from the rock or something. Hidan actually comes from Yugakure and Zetsu's village is still unknown. Jacce | Talk 19:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Appearance he is actually first seen during the hologram appearance during episode 10, but in 12 he has a speaking role cause he wants to be the one used for the body double jutsu Hidan's Previous village When in the manga or anime does it show yugakure or say that he is from there? :Never, but apparently the third databook says so. Jacce 05:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Quotes? What is the source for these quotes? I suspect that they are scanlations. If somebody got the official Japanese version I could translate.Shirokage 01:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC)moocowsrule :Honestly I consider most of these Quotes sections to be junk. 90% of them have little special meaning to the character. As well people edit the actual text so much that I doubt half of the quotes are even directly what the characters said. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 11, 2008 @ 06:04 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've shortened the Quotes section for Hidan to more reflect the character instead of just being Hidan cursing (although that is pretty cool, one "cursing" quote is enough to sum up that aspect of the character.) Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 15:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::...Huh. I guess it's a good idea to stop people from putting quotes on swearing. I guess they think it's fun to put swearing words. I just hate this character though. --Rasengan888 19:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::To quote myself "Hidan never directly uses cuss words, these are just words used by subs to convey how disrespectful his phrases are. As it stands, these quotes are fan phrases." ::::To explain: ::::The Japanese language does not explicitly have cuss words like those used. At least in the swearing context. Japanese uses honorifics, many terms have multiple words for it which have varying levels of respect associated with them depending on what word you use and your relationship with that person. In Japanese using a disrespectful word to refer to someone has a purpose similar to how people add cuss words to phrases in English. To convey how disrespectful Hidan's phrases are, translators throw English cuss words into the sentences. ::::However, fansubs are the issue. Hidan never actually uses those cuss words, he uses disrespectful statements. So as it stands all these translated phrases containing cuss words are completely made up by the fangroups that translate them. In other words, these are fan phrases. Not actual quotes from the character. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 27, 2008 @ 03:03 (UTC) The Japanese language does have translations for cuss words, but are not used in the same manner as western countries. In a similar manner, some of the translations are borrowed from the English language (such as f*ck being fakku(ファック)) and changed to fit the Japanese language. Like said before, most are typically not used as an insult but instead be more of slang for another term. -- Akasuna no Sasori 19:37 December 8, 2008 Hidan-Kun is adorable! We should have more quotes on him! More quotes on every character, really...think about it: People come here to find out things about Naruto, right?? And quotes really say something about the character! So why not? And besides, Hidan-Kun is REALLY funny, so we NEED to have more of that humor! -DeathNoteAndNaruto September 14, 2009 5:19 p.m. :The point of the quotes is to show the character's basic personality. This can be done without more than a few quotes. Also, please sign your posts properly. In case you don't know, either make four ~, or else hit the signature button at the top. --Enoki911 (talk) 06:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Death The Databook states that Hidan's immortality is sustained only by killing others. He hasn't been able to do so since he's buried, so it can be safe to assume that he's actually very, very dead right now. :We are not sure for how long he could sustain his immortality by killing others. After Hidan's defeat, about a year might have passed in the story. Thus, we cannot say with certainty that he has died. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 02:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hidan is immortal and shall retain immortality as long as his god Jashin sees fit, therefore its safe to assume that Hidan is actually still living and slowly pulling himself back together down in that hole. 'Quote - In the end, Naruto and Sauske will probley die, and most everyone will follow and it is then that Hidan will crawl out of his hole and yell 'HAHA bi***es, I'm still alive!" Version Differences In the manga, Hidan is killed/exploded when a lit cigarette was thrown onto the exploding notes. In the anime, it's Asuma's lighter instead. The difference should be noted in the article. I'd do it myself, but there seems to be a large section missing, and I don't want to be wiped out by a reversion. If the missing area is back next time I'm here, I'll put it in the article myself. If anyone sees another difference, please post it here. Thanks. -Super Saiyan Jedi 01:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hidan was also only screaming and threatening from inside the pit in the anime, in the manga he just exploded and fell in. Looks like the article needs cleanup. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 27, 2008 @ 03:04 (UTC) Once in the manga (chapter 323,page ll,bottom panel, called "Divine Judgment")Hidan had a leaf village headband, and in the anime he had Deidara's headband when you first see his head chopped off, (in episode 79 called "Unfulfilled Scream), well not Deidara's but a rock village headband crossed.(most likely both mistakes though)--Hidan13 (talk) 04:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :For the second: the zooming-out effects are playing tricks on you. ''~SnapperT '' 04:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) It may not be Deidara's headband but it is definitely not Hidan's normal headband.--Hidan13 (talk) 03:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree that it looks like a Konoha headband, but a closer look shows that it isen't. However, it is just type error, nothing to make a big deal about. Jacce | Talk 06:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I can agree with the anime one that it may just be a visual error but in the manga it definitely is a leaf village headband.--Hidan13 (talk) 22:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Still, it is just a print misstake, it has nothing to do with the story. Jacce | Talk 06:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hidan was whineing and complaining and swearing like always in both the Anime and Manga when he fell in the hole. And it was supposed to be Asuma's cig but they censored it because Shikamaru's so popular he would make his fans start smokeing, also explaining why in the Manga theres a bunch of scenes where hes holding his hand up. His Age???? How can Hidan be 22? How can he be "22"? On Absolute anime it says that Hidan is 32. Can someone please tell me his true age because I know he can't be "22". That's not correct. He's probable 29 or 28.--HidanRox 06:33, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Take another look, absolute anime also says he is 22. The third official naruto databook, page 144 lists Hidan's age as 22. All his stats have been up on the wiki since September 7th, right out of the databook. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 25, 2008 @ 08:03 (UTC) ::He is 32 i read it in the book of naruto :::You read it wrong. He's 22. ''~SnapperT '' 02:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::He looks 22...he looks very young, but for all we know, he could really be like, 100...After all, he is immortal as long as he does rituals and kills people...So mabye he just started being a Jashinist when he was 20 or something and his looks never age...like the vampires from Twilight...But despite this logic, I still want him to be 22...-DeathNoteAndNaruto September 14, 2009 5:08 p.m. :::::As I said in a section below, immortality doesn't equal eternal youth. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, you never know, now do you Mr./Ms. Know-It-all? It's always possible. Still think he's 20-something, though... -DeathNoteAndNaruto September 14, 2009 6:14 p.m. :Actually, we do know. There is this book written by Kishimoto-sensei himself that contains loads of information about characters and techniques from the manga. This book also gave us Hidan's age: 22. In other words, we're as sure about Hidan being 22 years old, as we are about Naruto being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Now can this discussion be ended? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) He could very easily be 22. Itachi is around his age and has a very vivid memory of the last ninja war, so Hidan may too. He never got to fight in it though. 1st male opponent just removed the part of hidan being shikamarus only Male opponent in the manga which is untrue, as he, alongside the rest of team 10 fought the sound genin in the forest of death waay back in part 1 :Acually in the Forest of Death Shikamaruwith Ino fought Kin Tsuchi . So Hidan is the FIRST MALE CHARACTER Shikamaru ever fought in the series does not count --Hamachi1993 (talk) 14:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 ::No, rewatch the episode. Shikamaru fought Kin during the preliminaries, in the forest of death Chouji fought Zaku, Ino fought Kin, and Shikamru fought Dosu.--RexGodwin (talk) 14:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::You're trying too hard to find error with the statement. I'm surprised you haven't also pointed out that at least one of the nine Sound ninja that Shikamaru fought had to have been male. ''~SnapperT '' 18:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No, he is just trying to state the facts. Yes, Shikamaru did fight the sound genins team. This is during the Second Chunnin Exam. Remember, Naruto and Sasuke were knocked out, Lee fought that guy to protect Sakura, and got exhausted too. Then, Shikamaru's team continued the fight...Remembered something?Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 15:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Shikamaru didn't fight nine sound ninja. He was going to use himself as a decoy but Asuma came and fought them instead. :Yes, he did. He bound them with the Shadow Bind technique and hence it counts as a fight. It does not matter what his intention of fighting was. Moreover, if the above logic is applied elsewhere, you could say that Naruto and Sasuke did not fight Zabuza (I am talking about the first fight in the forest, not the second one on the bridge), because they were just trying to rescue Kakashi from the water prison. Also, Sasori did not fight with Kankurou because he was only delaying him so that Deidara could escape with Gaara.Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 15:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorcery Technique? Just wondering but doesn't Hidan's Jujutsu translate as Sorcery Art and not Curse Technqiue. If you need a tranlation freedict.com translates Jujutsu as Sorcery.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul (talk) 02:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :"呪" means "spell, curse, dharani, mantra". "術" is "Jutsu" which means "Technique" (It's the second Kanji used in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, etc...) When used together "呪術" can mean "spell, sorcery, incantation". Thus "呪術" can be translated as anything from "Sorcery (Spell Technique), Incantation, to Curse Technique" depending on context. And we have neither spells nor sorcery inside the naruto universe so it's obviously "Curse Jutsu/Technique", and the official English translations concur. :In sort, don't use freedict.com, babelfish, google translate, etc... to translate for you, they're junk. If you're not going to bother learning Japanese at least use Rikaichan and your brain. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 12, 2009 @ 02:58 (UTC) Trivia (Raises hand) I just wanted to point out that the word 'Hidan' comes from Hidanist which is supposed to be like 'Satanist' I'm not sure if this was the correct definition and I was wondering if I could get some back-up before putting it as trivia, it's not a big thought just wanted to mention something. --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 20:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I never heard of the term "hidanist" outside of a Naruto context before. Do you have any evidence? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't see the word "Hidanist" anywhere on the Internet. The closest thing I can find to "Hidan" is "Heathen" but there's no source to back that up. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 13, 2009 @ 21:35 (UTC) Hidan's name actually comes from a Shoji reference, like Kakuzu's, linking them to Shikamaru. "Hi" is the "bishop" and "Kaku" is the "rook". Yes yes yes, I didn't think so, it was just a un-backed up suggestion, topic closed, sorry for the bother, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 18:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) "Hidan is the only Akatsuki member who never met Naruto. " I think Sasuke's Hawk team members are officially members of the Akatsuki. They did wear the Akatsuki uniform until recently. The Hawk team members have not met Naruto (except of course, Sasuke). Thus, how accurate is the above statement now?Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 15:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Madara made it clear that they where temporary members and no longer is members of Akatsuki. Jacce | Talk 15:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I get your point. Thanks. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 17:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ... Hidan can never age :Immortality =/= Not aging. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, 4 August 2009 ( 3 Shouldn't it say under his trivia that he is associated with the number three allot His ring (stands for 3) His triple bladed scythe His headband symbol (we never saw anything like it before Hidan) He has 3 abilities (Immotallity, Curse, and his triple bladed scythe) There is 3 sides to the triangle in the Jashin Symbol and I am still thinking of more, maybe I am just looking to deep into this, who about it? Hidan13 (talk) 23:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :It kind of makes sense, but some are too far fetched. -Enoki911 (talk) 06:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Assigned Bijuu/Jinchuuriki im fairly certain Hidans bijuu target was the Niibi as in episode 12 he said hes having a helluva time trying to find his target and wanted them to use him for pains body clone jutsu, and at that point, the only bijuus left were: Niibi Sanbi-Tobis target(which may have been carried over from Sasori) Yonbi-Kisames target Hachibi-Sasukes target Kyuubi-Itachi/Pains target-- (talk) 18:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :1. When Hidan was assigned his bijuu, Sasuke had not yet allied with the Akatsuki. So, really, he could have had the Eight-Tails. 2. I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that Hidan was assigned the Niibi, but can someone confirm for me? -Enoki911 (talk) 06:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) English Voice Actor Ok Im confused I know ANime News Network says Hidan is voiced by Wally Wingert, but before it said David Vincent, so was it Wally Wingert in Episode 12 or was David Vincent as a fill-in? AMTNinja (talk) 03:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Still Alive Confirmed Massashi Confirmed that he is still alive in the new FanBookThe leaves blow through the wind in the silent night ~Myself (talk) 04:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yup he is and if I had to say, the "you have to kill to remain immortal" thing is a mistranslation. A translator on Narutofan, which i forgot the name sorry, said the killing thing isn't a requirement and can be translated in a different way. ::I can't say whether or not the "Hidan has to kill to remain immortal" thing is a mistranslation or not. I don't know ehere it is supposedly said, so I can't check if that is really what is being stated there. ::However, I can translate exactly what Kishimoto-sensei said about this in the second fanbook: ::* ::* ::So Hidan will eventually die, even if killing people isn't a requirement for staying immortal. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh here it is, I found it: http://forums.narutofan.com/showpost.php?p=30097481&postcount=819 :::Also in the Q&A Kishimoto didn't even mention the killing requirement thing atall. :::Ah, almost forget this. Here's an explanation on why it's wrong: http://forums.narutofan.com/showpost.php?p=30097637&postcount=826 ::::Let's see... The Japanese is a bit ambiguous and can be difficult to interpret. Here's my translation: :::: . :::: Also, please sign your posts next time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) So this means that constant Killing isn't needed for him remain Immortal then? What that means is that immortallity is the requirement here, so he can keep killing. If that so, we need to edit his immortal section and also his deceased status. Kishimoto implied he will die by lack of nutrition, but as it stands he's still alive until further notice. --TekkenStorm (talk) 16:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking we could add a second bullet to the part of his trivia that deals with this, one saying something along the lines of "this is further confirmed when he isn't resurrected by Kabuto's Impure World technique". Anyone agree?Gerokeymaster (talk) 00:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *No. Kabuto didn't summon the Fourth Kazekage, does it mean he's alive? Nope. Omnibender - Talk - 00:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *I had just thought that since he summoned literally all of the dead members of Akatsuki, but Hidan wasn't among them, that it was further evidence that he was still alive. How Gaara's dad comes into the discussion I don't quite get, but if it's not good enough for the trivia, then I apologize...Gerokeymaster (talk) 16:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a bit different, Omnibender. The fact that he summoned all of the dead Akatsuki members, but didn't summon Hidan, strongly implies that Hidan probably isn't dead yet. If anything, it's probably at least worth mentioning that he's the only defeated member of Akatsuki not included in Kabuto's summoning. Dropping that at the end of the paragraph will let the reader come to their own conclusions with the available information, rather than having one impressed upon them. FF-Suzaku (talk) 18:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Qoute "Whoa, Whoa, don't put me in the same boat as you Deidara-chan! I'm not the pussy who had to have his arms reattached by Kakuzu." Is that (the word pussy) appropriate for this site? :We are not a censored source. If it happened in the series we write about it. If language was used in the series, it may be used here. We will not sugar coat the naruto universe because someone is skittish about foul language. That aside, I question the accuracy of that quote, that sounds like a fan translation. We really need to implement some strong management over quotes as we planned. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 19, 2009 @ 05:37 (UTC) Weakest Akatsuki Due you think that it's worth mentioning that of all of the Akatsuki with their statistics mentioned, Hidan is the weakest? -Enoki911 (talk) 06:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hidan is far from the weakest, he is immortal and enjoys killing therefore making him a great member of the Akatsuki. If you ask me, Konan or Kisame is the weakest Yipeeyiyo (talk) 23:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC)You can't really say that any of them are the weakest. They all have such a diverse way of battle, and each have unique traits to them that make them so useful for the organization. The only one that can we can say is the strongest is Pein. After all, he was the leader and they all treated him the utmost respect. Yipeeyiyo As far as databook stats go, Hidan is the weakest member Akatsuki has had, he has the lowest total score of the members who have stats. Hidan - 31.5; Deidara - 32; Kakuzu - 32.5; Kisame - 32.5; Sasori - 34.5; Orochimaru - 35 and Itachi - 35.5. Madara, Konan, Zetsu and Nagato still don't have stats. Omnibender - Talk - 00:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Considering one member to be the "weakest" is purely opinionated, regardless of any stats. DragonBallZ (talk) 00:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) We call Jiraiya the strongest Sannin based on stats, the only possible reason not to do something similar with Hidan is that there are other members with no stats, who could be weaker than him. Omnibender - Talk - 00:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) But let us not forget that stats really amount to nothing (In the grand scheme of things). So... Orochimaru is "Weaker" than Jiraiya by 0.5, correct? But if you remember the fight between all three Sannin, Orochimaru was able to hold his own against Tsunade AND Jiraiya. Truly, the only point that can differentiate who is stronger amongst a group of such talented and capable ninjas is experience. And please also note that because they are all so diverse, there's no possible way to compare them (Unless kishimoto had made them have an epic fight between the entire organization ^_^), simply due to the fact they all have different styles of battle. I think I recall reading somewhere that the three battle styles are quite like rock paper scissors, being strong against one, but weak against the other... But I can't remember if this is true... Also, chakra nature typing would play a role in who is stronger/weaker, but I digress... (talk) 06:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Yipeeyiyo I'm not the one who made this, if you don't like the stats, take it up with Kishimoto, the manga is his, not mine. Hidan himself said he had the worst something in Akatsuki, I think it was speed. I'm not saying he's weak, I'm saying that among the other Akatsuki members, he's the weakest as far as stats are concerned, which given the stats provided by Kishimoto, is absolutely true, considering the members with known stats. Omnibender - Talk - 15:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha Omnibender! I totally agree with you! He is the most lacking in stats (As we know it for now)! All I'm trying to say is that we can't base everything on the numbers! But I totally agree with you, just in case you were wondering! (talk) 19:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yipeeyiyo hidans weapons hidan has more than 2 weapons. he has the sythe, 2 or more pikes. we can see it in his fight with asuma after he stabs himself with the sythe. he was going to finish asuma but throws a pike and would take out anther one immidiatly. it is also never shown that he picks up the pikes meanng he might have a couple. :From what I saw, he had a scythe, and a pike. Nothing else.--Enoki911 (talk) 07:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Character page I just wanted to point this out: if you enter the Character page, filter by "Manga", "Incapacitated" and "Human", Hidan gets excluded. Lol, I think something got wrong. It's the same problem filtering by "Presumed deseaced" and "Human", many get excluded, the same with "Alive" and "Deceased". It's the same if you don't filter by Manga in the first place. Maybe this "Human" cathegory could just be excluded, as a viewer would probably assume non-not human characters to be humans anyway. PS sorry I post this here, but I don't know how to comment on the other page. --~~ :Hidan was only recently tagged as being human so the server had not checked that page recently to update the info. Simant (talk) 22:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Religon? I'm not quite sure about it- but, somewhere it's saying that 'Jashinism' was a real religon once that died out. Is there anyone on here who can 100% confirm or 100% deny this? Alot of people are wondering. (talk)I was here (talk) :: This should clear up everything that you want to be answered. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 04:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Dub Voice Ok, so since now Wally Wingert is officially the voice of Hidan now, David Vincent still voiced him in the Rescue Kazekage Arc so shudnt we put that in? AMTNinja (talk) 22:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Actual English Voice Actor I just completed Heroes 3 to figure out that Hidan is actually played by Chris Edgerly Evilpuppy123 (talk) 00:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Reference Needed "Hidan's primary ability was his inability to die, a result of extensive experimenting with the Jashin religion's various jutsu" Where was it ever stated that he experimented with Jashinist jutsu to achieve immortality? Hidan is pretty cool and all, but he's an idiot. How could he figure out how to gain immortality when Orochimaru (who is infinitely smarter but nowhere near as cool) couldn't? Also, where was it stated that Jashinism has various jutsu (we don't even know if Hidan's jutsu is a Jashinism jutsu). Anyway, if this was said in a databook, could someone reference it please, because I don't know how to.Grimmjow2 (talk) 20:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :It was in the third databook. And it wasn't Hidan who did the experiments, I always understood that reference as his immortality being a result of experiments conducted on him, but not by him. No idea where Hidan's profile is listed, but here's something on the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Translation. ''~SnapperT '' 21:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Recover Can Hidan recover from not so serious wounds? 21:25, July 8, 2010, (UTC) :He can recover from getting his head cut off, why wouldn't he be able to recover from minor injuries? Any normal human being can. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Chris Edgerly played Hidan in the Rescue Gaara arc Here is proof that Hidan was played by Chris Edgerly in the Rescue Gaara arc (Skip to 0:44): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLMd23glWqU wittenburg is also listed on their in the list of Akatsuki, around the middle of the list.--unregistered contributer Eye color In the manga, hidan's eye color is blue-ish. shouldn't we add that? forgive me if im being a pain in the neck...--Princess Libra (talk) 14:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Princess Libra :The manga shows his eyes as pink. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? But I saw it here ... http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/312/16-17/ --Princess Libra (talk) 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Princess Libra :::That's a fan-coloring. ''~SnapperT '' 03:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohh, ok. But do you mind if i ask how do you know? --Princess Libra (talk) 04:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Princess Libra :::::The poor quality, the fact that most websites have that chapter in black and white, and the fact that there has never been an entirely colored Naruto chapter. Why onemanga chose to use that version is a mystery. ''~SnapperT '' 07:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC)